


The Photo Album

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: Reminiscence [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2nd part of the series, Baby Pictures, Based on Tumblr Art, Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, VictUuri, cuteness, photo albums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: Reaching down, she withdrew a blue and yellow book from beneath the sofa, and handed it over.[...]It was a photo album. All about Victor, Yuuri was certain. Victor's grandmother had just gifted him something better than katsudon.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovesituation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovesituation/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Victor's Baby Picutes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/262040) by karendoodles. 



> -In the same universe as, 'The Scrapbook'. Where Mama Hiroko gives Victor a scrapbook all about Yuuri.
> 
> -Also inspired by art from the same artist who inspired, 'The Scrapbook'. @karendoodles on Tumblr.
> 
> -Fluff and possibility of another story added to the series, depending on how it's received.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Yuri on Ice.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

"My babushka is a very opinionated old woman and she will not hold back when it comes to speaking her mind, just so you know."

Yuuri smiled at Victor, who was nervously twitching on the train ride. He reached out and placed on hand on his fiance's fingers. "I'm sure it'll be fine. She raised you and you're wonderful, so obviously she has to be a great person."

Victor's response was to flush a bright shade of pink and lift Yuuri's hand in order to place a kiss on his knuckles. "I wonder what I did to deserve you, Yura."

Rolling his eyes, Yuuri settled in for the remainder of the ride, holding Victor's hand. He wasn't as worried as Victor. Something just seemed right about meeting Victor's only living family after all.

* * *

The house that Victor's grandmother lived in was large and old in terms of style. Yuuri liked it though, even with the little pond in the front and the wrap around driveway.

"It looks like an inn," he commented, and Victor beamed.

"It was! It belonged to her grandparents before her and was the best inn in the area. She decided to close it down when she inherited it, preferring to raise me in solitude."

A lot of high arches and lattice designs greeted Yuuri. The house was a bright shade of green, with yellow and orange trimmings around the borders. Still, it was nice in its own way if one could excuse the color scheme.

The front door opened and a woman who did not look old enough to be a grandmother of anyone, stepped out.

Yuuri was reminded very heavily of Lilia Baranovskaya then. A woman in her sixties at the very least, who didn't even look like it. Because the woman _had_ to be in her sixties if she was a grandmother to a twenty-nine year old man.

"Vitenka!"

Victor's face lit up and he rushed across the trimmed lawn in order to thrown his arms around the woman whose black and grey hair was pulled back in a sharp bun. She was smiling as she patted his head.

Yuuri was struck suddenly by how tall she was. As tall as Victor, with incredibly good posture too. It must have been a family thing.

Victor said something in Russian and then turned to Yuuri, who was watching like some kind of creep. The man waved him forward, mouth still moving. The only word Yuuri understood was his name.

Victor took his hand and instead of just holding it, he held it out in order to display Yuuri's golden ring for the woman. His own hand was out so that she could see their matching jewelry. And Yuuri recognized the look on her face when she finally understood.

He however, hadn't expected to be yanked into a hug himself.

"My Vitenka has finally found someone!" the woman crooned, her grip far stronger than what Yuuri had prepared for. "I'm Ulyana, Vitenka's babushka!"

"I'm Katsuki Yuuri, ma'am."

"Nonsense!" the woman said, smile kind. "Call me babushka too. You're to be my new grandson after all!"

Yuuri smiled at the offer and nodded.

"Come inside! The tea should be ready soon and we can get to know each other!"

Inside the doorway, Yuuri was immediately assaulted with the smell of cinnamon. A candle was burning not too far away on a golden brown credenza. Beside the candle was a picture frame that held a photo of a small child with chubby cheeks and bright blue eyes.

"Vitya, is tha-"

Victor rushed over and snatched up the frame, shaking his head as he hid it behind his back. "You saw nothing!" the man insisted, face pink with embarrassment.

Oh ho! Something that Victor didn't want him to see?

Victor's grandmother rolled her eyes and sent Yuuri a smile. "Don't pay attention to him, dear. Vitenka has always been a moody child."

"I've learned that quite well over the past year and a half," Yuuri admitted.

" _Yuuri_!" whined Victor, "you're supposed to be on _my_ side!"

"But I am, Vitya. I'm simply telling the truth," Yuuri said with a flirtatious wink as he followed his fiance's grandmother.

The woman's lounge was spacious and comfortably decorated. For someone who raised Victor, she had very calm and cool tastes in her decor. Not at all like Victor who always had to have the newest and best thing available.

Subtle tones of browns and blues. A wooden floor with accompanying wooden furniture.

Yuuri was lead to a sofa and made to sit right beside Ulyana, who asked Victor to be a dear and get the tea.

"The water is already boiling, you simply need to pour it into the pot and bring the tray out here. I trust you can do so without dropping anything?"

"I have tripped over anything in years!" the man insisted, face a mask of horror and embarrassment. A story was in there somewhere. Yuuri wanted to know it.

Ulyana leaned into Yuuri's space and murmured, "My Vitenka has always been such a bumbling child. He could never stay upright for very long."

"Babushka!"

"None of that now. The tea, please."

With a dramatic sigh that was completely Victor, the man shuffled from the room, photo frame still clutched tightly in his hands as he went.

Yuuri wasn't given the chance to feel uncomfortable, because Victor's grandmother was already smiling widely. "I knew what his reaction was going to be, so I took proper measures ahead of time. No one can say that I don't know my boy!"

Reaching down, she withdrew a blue and yellow book from beneath the sofa, and handed it over.

Confused, Yuuri took it carefully and flipped it open. His mouth dropped open at the chubby face that greeted him. No matter what Victor claimed, he was never in fact, a thin child. He was as chubby as Yuuri had been, and it was so damn adorable!

The cheeks were so rosy and chunky! His blue eyes wide and shimmering. He was clutching someone's shirt as they cradled him in the crook of their arm. His pink shirt and purple pants bulging a little. Like any other baby, there was more chub than anything else, and his little pudgy feet were the best things ever!

The next page also held a photo. It was a photo album. All about Victor, Yuuri was certain. Victor's grandmother had just gifted him something better than katsudon.

Baby Victor holding a stuffed poodle! Yuuri was going to die!

"A neighbor of ours had a poodle for many years and when they couldn't come over often enough for Vitenka to play with it, I got him that toy. He carried it with him everywhere and wouldn't let it go. Not once!"

A baby Victor happily cuddled against his poodle stuffy was one of the cutest things ever! Tiny hands clutching it to his chest as he slept. Even back then, the heart smile of happiness was in full display.

A few more pages went by. Ulyana gave small stories for each, her memory perfect as she recalled what lead to Victor hanging upside down in a tree. Or why he was bathing in the fountain out behind the house. Or the time he was visited by Father Frost and cried his heart out in fear because he didn't know that it was just their neighbor dressed up.

"This was the first snow he got to play in. He was three," Ulyana said, pointing to the photo of Victor in the most adorable little coat ever! "He'd loved the Winter so much and for years he thought that snow fell on his birthday as a present for him alone."

What Yuuri would give to be able to meet a baby Victor!

"What are you _doing_!?"

Yuuri was quick, having been through a similar scenario before. He closed the book and hid it behind his back, smiling widely at Victor who was stood in the doorway, tea tray just barely held up in his hands.

"We're bonding over shared interests," Yuuri answered diplomatically. He also noticed that Victor's grandmother was watching them, her smile looked victorious.

"But that's so embarrassing!" Victor whined, his face forming a formidable pout. One that Yuuri recognized very well. He'd gotten used to it over the several months they had been together.

"I recall going through a similar situation with you and my scrapbook, and I was chastised by my mother for not allowing you to see it. You literally hid behind her back."

The pout intensified drastically.

"Vitenka, you should be proud that your fiance loves you so much that he wants to know everything about you!" Ulyana said, her voice reproachful.

"But I look terrible!"

"You do _not_! You look adorable and I want to cuddle you so badly!" said Yuuri, his frown bordering on offended. How could Victor think such a thing about himself? Yuuri had at least been embarrassed because he was an embarrassing child. But Victor thought he looked bad?

"You… want to cuddle me… because of those?"

Yuuri nodded.

"Really?"

"You were like a little cherub. I've never felt like this before, but it's intense and somewhere in here," said Yuuri as he placed a hand on the center of his chest. "All these emotions building up. I don't think I can handle them."

"The feels," Victor murmured. "You're getting the feels over photos of my childhood. Aren't we a pair?" he murmured in obvious wonder.

Yuuri patted the spot on the sofa beside him.

"Join us, so I can coo and cuddle you at the same time?"

Though he was still unhappy about it, Yuuri could tell that Victor was fighting down his excitement for cuddles. The man loved hugs of all sorts.

Victor placed that large tray down on the small table in front of the sofa, and carefully arranged himself beside Yuuri. Ulyana set to pouring the tea for them and handing the cups over.

"Now that your little domestic has been avoided, let's go through Victor's first year in school."

Victor's groan was cut off when Yuuri turned to peck him on the cheek.

The rest of the visit was spent with Yuuri and Ulyana trading the best stories they had about their time with Victor.

* * *

"I can't believe that happened."

"I can! We need to come up for a weekend. One day is in no way enough time for us to get to know one another!"

Victor placed a warm kiss on Yuuri's brow. "I'm glad you both seem to get along. I was worried that she might not agree."

"Because we're men?"

"No. Because you're Asian. It's a foolish thing really, but she is seventy-two and you never know what sort of things remained from how she was raised. But I'm glad she doesn't care about that."

Seventy-two? Damn.

"Me too," agreed Yuuri. "She was very nice."

"I wonder when we'll be able to visit again though."

Yuuri held up his mobile and grinned. "We exchanged numbers, so we can text each other any time!" he crooned, enjoying how Victor's face paled of all color.

"Besides, there's so much I need to make up for," Yuuri smirked. "It's not fair that you get to charm information out of my family and I can't do the same with yours."

"Yuuri!"

Victor could not stop Yuuri from laughing though. His frustration was adorable.

They snuggled into the train seat, arms linked and heads pushed together.

"I _did_ realize something I wanted when I saw your baby photos though," admitted Yuuri, voice low in order to keep their conversation relatively private.

"What?"

"I want a mini-Victor to take care of."

Victor said nothing, though his breath caught loud enough for Yuuri to hear it.

"I want a tiny Victor to wake up to every morning. I want to pinch his cheeks, and kiss his belly. I want to hold him close and protect him. I want to teach him how to skate. I want him to have your beautiful eyes and hair."

"You want a baby?"

"Mmm."

Yuuri really wanted a baby. How odd. He never thought he would, but after seeing baby Victor…

"Maybe someday we could adopt? Or find a surrogate?"

Victor hummed. "If we do that, we'd need _two_ surrogates."

"Huh?"

Victor's smile was soft and loving. He reached out to run a finger down Yuuri's cheek. "If we need a surrogate in order to have a child that looks like me, then we'll need one who will look like you too. A mini-Yuuri couldn't be wrong."

Aw!

"We're saps," Yuuri concluded, unabashed.

"Then we're perfect for each other."

* * *

**A/N: Done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my many other YOI fics!


End file.
